


Ah Shit, That Was An Accident

by BlackWarrant



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Murderer, Unus Annus, because :), because ethan FREAKS IT, eth has some weird feelings in this one, i dont really know the tagging system on this site, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWarrant/pseuds/BlackWarrant
Summary: During his vacation, Ethan might've accidentally run a man over with his car.Now he has to keep it lowkey, and deal with it, all while Mark keeps trying to figure out why he's acting so strange."“I swear, I didn’t mean to do that- I mean, I don’t even remember- He probably wasn’t even, but now he’s-” he stopped before taking his pants off, taking a deep breath through his nose, “I’m not a murderer.”"
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays
Comments: 48
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in a LONG time, and this is my first time posting to AO3, so read with caution. Also, this is a bit of a strange plot.

“Oh my god,” Ethan stuttered, running his hand through his hair.

“ _ Oh my god, shit- shit! Oh my god _ ,” He repeated to himself, stumbling backwards into his car hood. 

In front of him was the body of a young man, bleeding out in the middle of the road. Ethan saw him look up into his eyes, then fall back down, his eyes becoming cloudy. Ethan began shaking, before he blacked out completely.

Then, he woke up in his bed at his cousin’s house, where he was staying for his vacation.

He looked at the digital clock to his right, it was 4:43 A.M.

He sat up, letting out a shuddered breath. “Glad that was a dream,” he thought, before smelling something metallic.

He glanced down at himself, he wasn’t undressed, he was still in his shoes and jeans, and his shirt was covered in something red.

Ethan ran to the guest bathroom, flicking on the light switch as fast as possible. His hair was a mess, his shirt was covered in now, obviously blood, and his face looked utterly terrified.  Memories then started flooding back to him. After the man had collapsed, he blacked out, and started working on autopilot. He had taken the man into the back of his car, driving into the middle of the Oregon forests, and dumped him into the trees.  He didn’t remember all of it, it was honestly pretty foggy. He looked back into the mirror, seeing tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh my god,” he whispered to himself, just standing looking into the mirror for a few seconds.

He then took his shirt off, and dropped it into the shower, going into semi-panic mode.

“I-i’m not a murderer-” he muttered to himself, clumsily unbuckling his belt to get into the shower.

“I swear, I didn’t mean to do that- I mean, I don’t even remember- He probably wasn’t even, but now he’s-” he stopped before taking his pants off, taking a deep breath through his nose, “I’m not a murderer.” 

Ethan didn’t sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, Ethan was sitting at the table with his cousin, staring out the window into the trees surrounding the house. His cousin tapped his shoulder, making him jump.

“You good man?” he asked, “you look like you haven’t slept.”

Ethan let out a weak laugh, “Aha yeah… I mean no- I’m good. I’m just... Still tired?” 

His cousin nodded, making an “mm” noise through taking a sip of coffee.

“Sucks to hear that. If you’re not up to going to the museum today we can-”

“No!” Ethan cut him off.

“We can still go. Just let me get ready haha,” 

His cousin nodded, turning around to walk back into the kitchen.  Ethan stood from the table, his knees feeling a little bit wobbly. He walked to the guest bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands, taking a few deep breaths. 

_ Why didn’t he just call the police? _

Ethan’s breathing picked up, he needed to calm down. He needed to talk to someone, he picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. The first person he saw was mark, who had sent him something stupid the night before. He fumbled for a second, before the phone started calling.

Mark picked up relatively fast, he was probably just in the kitchen making breakfast or something.

“Hey Eth. Whats up?” Marks voice was gravely, he had obviously just woke up.

_“H-hey mark!”_ Ethan tried to sound semi-enthusiastic, but his voice came out hoarse and raspy. 

“Woah, Ethan, are you alright? You sound awful. Did something happen?” 

There he was, being so overly-concerned as usual. Well, in this case, he was right to be worried.

“Uh. Yeah, I-I’m good. I just… Mark what if i told you something, really bad?”

It was silent for a second on the other end, before Mark cleared his throat, “What happened?”

Ethan swallowed hard, but his throat was so dry it just felt weird. 

_He could trust Mark, after unus annus started they were pretty much best friends, and he could trust him._

He mumbled something, and Mark made a “hm?” noise.

“I said um. I’m gonna come home early.”

_ No. I can’t tell him. I’ll go to jail or something.  _

Mark let out a small laugh, “Was that all? Okay man. We’ll still have filming time off if you do, but if you do come back we can probably brainstorm ideas or s-”

“Yeah, yeah. I j- I just wanted to let you know,” Ethan cut him off.

Mark nodded on the other side, not that Ethan could see it. “Well uh, Just, be safe Eth. Take as long as you need, if something actually happened. I’ll be here when you come back, we can hang out or something. Sorry to turn it to work so fast,” 

“It’s fine. I understand. Uh. Yeah. I’ll see you soon. I L- yeah, bye.”

He hung up, and wiped his eyes. Mark doesn’t need to know right now, and Ethan just needed to  _ go home.  _ Far from this. There was no way he was gonna turn himself in. He just couldn’t.

_ Maybe it didn't even really happen! Maybe it was just a really vivid dream, and I’m just going crazy.  _ Ethan thought to himself as he put all his things into his car.

He’d just have to explain to his cousin why he Fled three days early another time.

Ethan got in the car and sped off, through the trees, straight out of Oregon.

* * *

When he finally got home, he messaged his cousin a brief apology, and told Mark, as well as a few other friends, that he was home. H e crawled into bed, his head swimming a little bit. He thought about how mark had been so concerned for him even from just the way Ethan had been talking over the phone. He appreciated that, quite a bit. Even though Mark treated him like an annoying brother in videos, off camera he was honestly extremely caring and always somewhat worried about Ethan’s well-being. 

  
  


For the first time in days, Ethan fell asleep. 

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the woods. Instead of a car, He just had a knife. He looked down, seeing the man looking up at him, already somewhat beat up. Ethan got down, and began ripping at the man’s skin.  Crimson pools spread below the man, and crept up Ethan’s forearms. His breath hitched in his throat, as he dug the knife straight into the man's chest, twisting it slightly. Ethan was shaking, His eyes glaring down.

He lifted the knife out, and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. When he opened them again, it was Mark under him. His eyes widened, and he dropped the knife.

_“W-wait no-”_ he muttered, before bolting upright in his bed, clutching his chest.

The room was swimming and he was soaked with sweat. 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, _“Ffffuck...”_


	2. Croak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recent events, the theme for the new Unus Annus recording doesn't settle well with Ethan.

**_Movement. So much movement around him._**

Ethan fidgeted with his hands, twisting the black ring he wore. Today was filming day, but as long as the camera wasn’t on him, he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on any form of conversation. He could hear people talking around him, and sense things moving, but the most he could focus on was the repetitive tapping of his shoe on the floor.

“-Right Eth? …. Eth?”

Ethan was startled out of his haze, glancing up to Mark who looked at him with his head cocked to the side.

Ethan slammed his hands down onto his knees as an overly enthusiastic reaction, “Aha yeah! Whatever you say dude.”

He cleared his throat and stood, fidgeting with his fingers again.

Mark just glanced at him with a confused look, then turned back to talk to Evan about something. Ethan walked over to the table where the cameras were pointing to and looked over the spread on the table. There were two trays covered with those serving dishes, and a knife on the left side of each. Ethan sat down at the one on the left, and started scrolling through his phone while he waited for Mark to come sit down.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, not even noticing that Mark had sat down next to him.

“Are you ok? You’re really like, jumpy right now,”

Ethan nodded, “Y-yeah! I’m good. I just... had a really weird dream last night and i keep thinking about it,”

“Oh?” Mark looked amused, “Hope it was about me,” he said, adding a wink at the end.

Ethan let out a small laugh in response. He knew it was a sex joke but it just made him feel weird because of what had actually happened.

“Ok well we’re all set up,” Evan said, walking back into the room & positioning himself behind the camera. After a couple seconds he put a thumbs up to indicate everything was recording.

“Hello.” Mark spoke, a serious tone in his voice. Ethan mimicked, finding it a lot easier to slip back into his persona than he thought it’d be. After all, he’d done it quite a bit before while feeling bad, now the only difference was his “bad” feeling was actually the guilt of killing someone. Mark was doing the intro pretty well, with the younger joining in every now and again.

“So,” Ethan finally said, “Evan chose what we were doing today, again. & WHATEVER it is is under these cases,”

Evan nodded from behind the camera, “Go ‘head and open them,”

Mark and Ethan counted down, removing the lids at the same time. Underneath there was “Surgery” equipment, as well as two frogs. Upon seeing the scalpels, Ethan instantly felt his persona and facade begin to crumble a little bit.

“I was thinking you guys could continue that whole ‘School science class’ thing that you started with the owl pellets, except this time more of a high school level thing” Evan explained while Mark poked at the frog, a feigned look of disgust on his face.

Ethan looked at the frog for a second before blurting out, “Guys I don’t know if I can do this one-”

“Aww c’mon Ethan, scared of a little reptile?” Mark joked, jabbing Ethan in the side with his elbow.

“It’s an amphibian… and NO, I’m not scared, I just…” 

Suddenly, he had a terrible fear of being found out, a cold chill down his spine. If he acted too nervous about a stupid frog then people were gonna get that something was wrong. He’d done much worse before.

“I’m not scared. I’ll dissect this frog better than you ever could,” Ethan said after a pause. Mark smiled a devious grin, and pointed his knife in the younger’s direction.

“We’ll see about that,”

Ethan took the scalpel in his hand while Mark said something about “being too poor to afford frogs” and stared down at the frog. 

_It’s just a stupid frog. If this was a couple days ago, nothing would be different about this._

“Well, let’s dig in shall we?” Mark asked, looking over at Ethan.

“Of course,” he responded, still looking down at the frog.

Ethan placed The sharp end of the blade against the chest of the poor Amphibian. He took a deep breath through his nose and pressed down, feeling the blade break skin. It made a quiet slicing noise, the boy swore he could feel all the insides moving around while he cut down. 

_Ok, this wasn’t so bad, right Eth? There’s nothing bad about it-_

Suddenly, he hit something hard, which reminded him of something. Another memory he had totally blocked out from his brain. Back in the forest, he couldn’t fit the body in the trunk, so he had tried to close the trunk with the man’s arms still out. The trunk had slammed down, causing a loud CRUNCH to perspirate through the air. The noise caused Ethan to panic, making him slam the trunk twice more in his blacked out state, trying to get the trunk to close. Each time causing a duller crunch to ring in his ears.

Ethan finally came back to reality, shooting up from the table with a punctuated scream. That mixed with the screech of the chair across the floor and the sudden movement caused Mark to stop what he was doing and look up at Ethan with a panicked face.

The man’s hands were shaking, his heart in his throat. His breath was shaky at best, just trying to pull air into his lungs. He then dropped the scalpel onto the floor, breath catching in his throat.

“Etha-” Mark started, but was cut off by Ethan scrambling to get out of the room.

“I-I’m so sorry guys… I just need to… I need to go-” He then ran into the kitchen, where Evan and Mark both saw him start to vomit into the sink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super proud of this chapter but I just wanted to write tbh. Ethan is a clown that thinks he can handle things even after he kills someone!


	3. Emotional Aboriginals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff starts feeling weird and Ethan needs something to grasp onto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME I'M SO SORRY.  
> The virus has been really stressful and then i got really sick (not with corona dw) but still sick.  
> I'm doing better now so chapters should be MUCH more regular.

Ethan was hunched over the sink, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Mark walked up and gently put his hand on Ethan’s upper back, causing the younger man to groan. Evan lingered in the doorway, eyes filled with worry.   
“Ethan I’m... SO sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to do that, we could’ve talked about what we were doing before. I thought you were just faking when you said you couldn’t do it, fuck I’m sorry.”

Ethan wiped the side of his face off, leaning off the sink a little bit, but still grasping it for support. His knees were shaking and his vision was blurry. 

“No Mark, it’s okay… It wasn’t even because of the frog.. I mean, I guess it was, but that didn’t really set me off, I’m not THAT much of a pussy, haha,”

Ethan let out a pathetic chuckle, but Mark just kept looking at him, his eyebrows furrowed. Mark’s thumb rubbed circles on Eth’s tense shoulder. 

“I just- GOD we really shouldn’t have recorded today… It’s just that after that break I took we needed to film more content, and I ignored how…” He paused, his eyes darting around like he was thinking, “Just how awful I feel.”

“Hey,” Mark spoke in a hushed tone, “If you’re feeling this awful we can always do it another time. We still have a few more days worth of content, It’s okay. You feeling alright is more important.”

Mark smiled at the “sick” boy, and Ethan felt his knees weaken. He tightened his grip on the sink and nodded, feeling tears prick at the sides of his eyes. He sniffled and wrapped his arms around Mark, embracing the older man in a tight hug.

_ If you knew what happened you would never be this nice to me. _

* * *

That night in bed, Eth thought over things. It started off as a horrible day, one of his worst. But after He hugged Mark, Mark and Evan sent him home, and when he got home he got a few reassuring, and worried, texts from Mark. It made him smile for the first time in a while, albeit a small smile. 

Ethan put his phone down next to him, and stared at the ceiling. In the dark he let his mind wander. No matter how hard he tried to think of other things, hell, even Mark, his mind would wander back to what he had remembered with the frog. He didn’t want to, but the memory of the noises had resonated deep within him. He thought about his hands covered in blood, the images just as vivid as when he had the flashback. He felt a strange twisting in his gut, but it wasn’t a nervous one. Just strange and new.

Eth stopped and sat up. 

Okay no, that's fucked up. This should be fucking putrid. I shouldn’t just be okay with that.

He thought about it again, and the feeling returned. 

Yeah, I can’t sleep right now. I’ll just go on my phone again or something.

Ethan scrolled through twitter for a few minutes, then opened and closed his instagram. He was still thinking about it. Wasn’t distracted at all.

He decided to look up missing persons cases around the county he had been in at the time. He must’ve scrolled through pages, but nothing came up. That being said, he didn’t know the man’s name or anything, but none of the faces matched up. 

Not a single case on him.

It seemed like, for now, Ethan had gotten away with it. At least in the eyes of the public, maybe not with his own conscience. 

A surge of relief shot through the man, and he took a few deep breaths.

“I t.. I think I’m fine?” he said to himself.

I got away with a murder.

Another emotion surged through Ethan. One that, twistedly enough, felt kind of good. Adrenaline shot through his blood and he felt his cheeks heat up.

Ethan shot up and turned on the light on his nightstand. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest. 

Okay, now THAT’S fucked up.

He looked back down at his phone and scrolled through his apps, nervously scratching at the exposed skin on his chest. 

He opened up his messages. He needed to talk to someone. Anyone. About this, even vaguely.

* * *

**Ethan; 1:02 A.M.:** Hey. Okay I know this is gonna sound fucked up but do you ever have really dark thoughts and it just kinda like. Feels good in a weird way?? Ok that sounds rlly fucked up but idk i need to share or smthn.

**MARK is typing . . .**

**. . .**

**MARK is typing . . .**

**Mark; 1:04 A.M.:** Huh?

**Mark; 1:04 A.M.:** I mean kinda but I don’t know what you’re implying, like if this is some REAL fucked shit Eth. 

**Mark; 1:05 A.M.:** When I say yes it’s like weird. I don’t know how to explain.

**Mark; 1:06 A.M.:** r u ok ?

** ETHAN is typing . . .  **

**Ethan; 1:06 A.M.:** Mark.

  
**Ethan; 1:06 A.M.: **There’s some fucked up stuff man but idk you’re my best friend so, i dont know, don’t call the cops.. Haha.

**. . . **

** ETHAN is typing . . . **

**Ethan; 1:10 A.M.:** Mark I think I killed somebody. 


End file.
